


A Growing Concern

by Futanarion



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, BlazBlue, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Futa, Futanari, Futanarization, Girl Penis, Girl grows cock, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, comfy, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futanarion/pseuds/Futanarion
Summary: Beautiful girls growing big dicks. And using them. A series, it explores many fandoms and characters.First time writing erotica! Please be gentle (unlike the characters in this series) and let me know!. . .Currently: "Makoto's Trust": Makoto Nanaya is worried she will lose her friends over the fact she has grown a dick... will she be shunned once again? Yet, when she finds a new, supporting friend, is in the most unexpected of places. Smut/Fluff. Hurt/comfort.





	1. Korra's new Bender

 

# A Growing Concern

# I

# Korra's new bender

 

 

 

The last year had been full of surprises for Korra, but this one surprise was the one to top them all. What could have it caused? It might have been excess spiritual energy? Or some other stuff she picked up? Maybe she ate some odd fruit? One can never know.

She also didn't know how to deal with the eight-inches... _thing_ currently sprouting from the middle of her thighs.

She had measured it... two full palms of her hands... and she did have some pretty large hands.

Korra had tried to pull it away when it sprung forth, a few minutes before. It didn't help. If anything, it only helped to make it bigger and firmer. Ah, and it  _was_ firm. And long. And then when she passed her finger around it, it felt... it felt... 

_Ah!_

Electric.

It sent thundering bolts all through her spine.

It felt good. Mind-numbingly good.

No wonder guys were always horny all the time, with something like that always  _on_ . And at eight inches, it was larger than the span of her hand.

It was... she tried to reason with it at first. To ignore it.

But it kept on staying like that, upright and refusing to stay soft and manageable. Korra had tried to cover it, but to no avail.

Maybe if she...

Well...

But it was...

But it felt so good, and maybe...

Guided more by the squeezing pleasure as it coiled at the base of her new asset than by rational thought, Korra squeezed her hand against her dick. She pushed.

She pulled.

She moaned.

Korra tried to stifle her moans as she passed her right hand up and down the shaft of her large, bulging penis, but it was so  _hard_ and she was so  _wet_ and it was all so pleasurable the world was fading to white at the edges of her sight... she tried to imagine what Asami would say if she found her like this... 

"Korra? Is that you?"

_Shit_ ! Korra let go of her penis and stumbled on the bed, covering herself up with sheets, just as Asami peeked through her bedroom's door.

Why didn't she think about closing it?  _Because she was too busy playing with her dick_ !

"Korra, I heard sounds, is... everything alright?"

Korra had never been a convincing liar. Still, she tried.

"Yes! Absolutely! Why did you ask! Everything absolutely, positively perf-"

"There's a strange... smell here?"

"Smell? What smell?" Korra made a show of inhaling.

_Shit._ Air was filled both with the musk i ness of her pussy and the strong,  strong odour of her new penis.  _Shit._

"It's... strange," Asami decided. Korra noticed her cheeks were getting more coloured.

_Fuck. Is she getting aroused? Is..._

The though and the sight sent a jolt of painful pleasure right across her shaft. Korra whimpered and scooted a bit farther from Asami.

Asami, being Asami,  sat down on the bed.

And Korra, who had always appreciated the way her perky breasts sat on Asami's lithe frame, maybe for the first time felt true arousal at the sight: it was like those breast were pouring hot wax directly on top of her dick, and her dick whispered in her ear:  _here's a hot piece of ass_ .

And she knew Asami was... well, not that she'd use words like those.

But her dick... wasn't wrong.

"It's..." Asami tried to talk again, then her green eyes travelled from Korra's flushed face down to her flushed neck, down to her nipples, hardened and visible through her blue shirt.

A girn took form on Asami's lips. "Ah... I see... you were going through some personal training here."

Korra gulped.

Her dick chanted  _yeah, and I have some training here for you_ !

"Y-yeah... something like that..."

"Hmm," Asami said, scooting closer and passing her thumb against Korra's cheek, "if you were so inclined, you could have called me."

"No, just, it's just..."

"I like it when you're embarrassed," Asami concluded, before pushing her lips against Korra's.

And Korra, who had never been able to stop herself from just  _melting_ in Asami's arms, couldn't stop herself this time either. Her treacherous arms left her sides to cling around Asami' shoulders.

Her dick pulsated. A strange desire took her over.

A desire to... bend Asami over, open her legs wide and... she couldn't even  _think_ about it, only... she could  _see_ it. It was a new insti n ct, one that her new dick seemed to possess in a way Korra's mind couldn't object, only follo-

Asami's hand reached for her pussy.

"W-wha-" Korra felt Asami's mouth open wide against her own.

"I...!"

"What's this?"

Asami's hand had pushed the sheets away, revealing Korra's wonder-dick straining proud and unyielding in all its length and girth. And it pulsated. Oh, so close to Asami's warmth, so close to that... that hole, those holes it was supposed to fill... it pulsated with a craving and a desire that was pushing Korra to madness.

"I... I don't know," Korra tried to explain.

"That's a dick. Korra, you have a dick."

"I..." Korra slumped back against the bed. There. She had admitted it. She was a freak.

"It's... well... it's beautiful."

_Wait, what_ ?

"What?"

"It's definitely the best dick I had ever seen."

_Uhhh_ ... Korra's brain tried and failed to decide how she felt about that comment.

Not that bad, surprisingly.

"Uh, thank you? It' just... it just sprang out a few minutes ago."

"Does it work? It's not just for show, right?"

Asami passed her fingers against its length. Spirits! It felt like she was tracing lines of fire against her dick. Korra whimpered in arousal and heat. She needed... she needed to... to fill something, or she would burst!

"Ah... Asami..."

"So, it does seem perfectly functional. Is the blood working? How does it..."

Just her luck. She grew a dick, and Asami had to be taken over by her analytical and scientific side.

Fuck! She wanted to  _fuck_ !

_Fuck fuck fuck_ . 

The thought, the idea, was taking her over, was making her  hands leaves the sheets and creep closer, and closer to Asami... Asami. Asami.

It was like she was seeing her for the first time. Before then, she had always, well,  _appreciated_ her slender physique, and her delicate neck and her lips and her eyes, but now... now her gaze was drawn to her chest, to her perky  breasts , to her del e ctable nipples, to her thin waist surrounded by supple thighs... the sight was doing  _something_ to her, something that hadn't ever been there before... before.

And Asami's words and breath against her freshly-grown dick was straining Korra's restraint to its breaking point.

"Ah! Asami... if you keep on doing that I... I..."

Asami blinked and withdrew her fingers. Korra's dick twitched, the respite half-welcomed, half-regretted. Already she wanted  _more_ of that pressure against her long thick hard dick.

"Well, I... I was a bit shocked too. I do wonder how long it's going to last, though. And if it's completely functional, and if..."

Asami kept on talking, but Korra wasn't listening to her. Whatever her words might have meant, they were getting lost in an ocean of stronger sensations, of golden echoes of pleasure coming from her new core, her cock. Her cock pulsated and throbbed, and begged.

Korra inched closer, feverish. Her vision was  getting cloudier, and Asami kept on talking, seemingly oblivious, too shocked by the biological  impossibility to care.

Korra was about to start use that biological impossibility to feel really, really,  _really_ good.

And make Asami feel good too.

It was as if she had always knew this: that there was this  _place_ in between Asami's toned thighs that she was supposed to reach for; Asami's long legs, Asami's breasts, Asami' scent, it was all calling her to come forward and...

Korra cupped Asami's face with her hands.

"... uh? Korra?"

Asami didn't have much time to reply as Korra pulled her against herself, and the  _pressure_ of her breasts against her own was divide. Oh, Spirits!

And the pressure of her  _place_ against her dick... oh... oh...  _quicker_ !

"Korra what are you...  _ah_ ... " Korra brushed her dick against Asami's  _place_ , and sparks sprouted forth from the contact.

" Ah!" Korra said, and something white and flashing and bursting ran through her dick and up to her spine and her brain, and nothing was left inside of her but an animal need to  _fuck_ .

She wanted to  _fuck. Needed to fuck._

Korra grabbed the hem of Asami's dress, and pulled; her strong arms easily ripped through garments and undergarments alike, leaving Asami's glistening folds twin k ling in the light, her stomach muscles  in spasms at the rhythm of Asami's broken breaths.

"Korra... what... we shouldn't..." but as her voice protested, Asami's t r e m bling fingers reached for Korra's dick, and squeezed.

Korra saw white again and turned the tables, more or less literally, pushing Asami face down onto the bed, which creaked under the force of her push.

"Ah! K-Korra... it is..."

"Ah..." was all Korra managed to answer as she parted Asami's pussy with her left hand, and was somehow delighted to feel the dripping as it coated her fingers. She had never been this excited before. Korra only had the time for a brief  _thank you magic dick_ before she pushed her newfound manhood against Asami's pussy, which slicked it in with a reverence and eagerness Korra didn't expect.

Asami, usually so calm and thoughtful and collected, burst out in a throaty _oooh_ that echoed around the walls and inside of Korra's chest. Korra imagined her eyes rolling up as she pushed her dick deeper and deeper inside her, marking Asami as hers.

It was empowering and exhilarating. Korra reached the end of her thrust, and her hips fells back, followed by another enthusiastic  _aaah_ from Asami, who had started gripping on the sheets and trembling under the assault at her pussy.

Korra's hips pushed back inside.

_Oooaah._

And then outside again.

_Aaahooh!_

And then Korra just let her hips and her body take over, and it was all a series of thrusts, in and out, out and in, and her own breath and Asami's entwined in the room: their yelps of pleasures did too, chasing each other as Korra pumped in and out faster and faster, Asami's white butt cheeks a stark contrast against Korra's toned, tanned legs.

A contrast that was proving delightful beyond all expectations.

And more and more Korra pushed in and out, out and in, until she felt something start to _build_ inside of her, something strong and pushing, and she started to go at it even faster, stronger, cupping Asami's breasts more for support than for pleasure.

Her nipples were so hard.

"Ah... har... harder!" Asami's voice complained as Korra seemed to slow down a bit, contemplating her nipples.

She was happy to oblige, and the feeling of building pleasure was getting stronger and stronger: Asami's pussy was like a wet hand holding her dick, and it was doing such _wonderful_ things to her dick.

"Ah... A... Asami... you're so soft and... warm..."

And that warmth was coaxing _something_ out of Korra.

She was eager to find out what it was.

She pushed even faster: all her movements were stripped of reason, and she only thought about the better way to increase her pleasure: one of her hands went up to cup one of her large breasts and squeeze a nipple.

Then the other.

Then both of them, just as Korra pushed in and out as fast as she could and hr breaths echoed inside Asami, and then there was this moment sort of like when a match is scratched hard enough to _lit_ , and the _pressure_ and the _warmth_ and whatever it was around her dick reached a certain point an-

"Aaa _aaah_!" Korra exclaimed, as her dick throbbed and pumped and throbbed and chanted inside of Asami's pussy. Asami answered with a muffled scream herself.

Somewhen during their activities she had ended up with her face filled with pillow.

"Ah... ah... "Korra panted as the sensation peaked and then started to slow down, ebb, like getting past the crest of a wave.

And just like a wave, she felt her strength leave her; Korra left out one last spent _ah_ and she fell right beside Asami on the bed.

Her dick had slicked out of Asami's hole and ley limp in the middle of her thighs, still shaken by aftershocks.

Asami lifted herself on one elbow and looked at Korra, _something_ in her eyes.

"... so," she said, her breath coming back little by little.

"Yeah. So," Korra answered, her brain, she was discovering, a little on the slower side just after she had fucked the brains out of Asami.

Fucked.

Fucked Asami.

With her dick.

It was... it had been.

Fuck.

She could get used to this.

Or maybe not, maybe she would never get used to _how good_ it felt. Not just the dick... but... the power. The unrestrained _pleasure_.

Damn.

"So... it's functional," Asami said, as her hand burhsed against Korra's trialled and tried addiction.

"Ah! It's... it's a bit sensitive right now."

"It's a bit big even this soft," Asami commented.

"Uhm... thank you?"

"Still not big enough though," Asami said as she moved her mouth closer and licked the lenght of Korra's dick.

"Uuu _uungh_ ," Korra moaned. Her dick, she felt it, was getting hard once again. Just the way Asami wanted it.

The thought seemed to help it come back in all its hardness and length.

"Good girl," Asami commented as she  puckered it with slow kisses. "First trial passed with... uh... flying colours, Korra." Asami positioned herself so that she was on top of Korra. She finished unravellin g her clothes, and threw them aside, revealing her lithe, supple body in all its breath-taking beauty, topped by two perfect handful of breasts and two very hard, dark nipples. "Now it's time for your second test trial..."

She brushed her pussy against Korra's hard dick.

It was enough for the dick to take over once again. Korra took a back seat as her new organ started to guide her through the motion.

They were already a team, it seemed.

Only to get better with time.

And practice.

Oh, a fucking lot of practice.

 


	2. The Great Uniting - Part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira catches Opal breaking into her tent. Things go sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker piece than the last, as the added tags display. Be warned.

 

 

Kuvira had expected Opal to show up. Ever the optimist, eager little thing, she was: and when Opal turned, alone, wearing a scarf to cover her features, Kuvira made a show of keeping up her usual stoic demeanour, but inside her, she laughed.

 

How she laughed: both for Opal’s naivete, and what was about to come. The scarf, too, might have had something to do with it.

 

Opal, as the lights turned on, started and turned on her herself with the grace of a cat who had only recently learned how to be a cat; the posture of her arms signalled _danger_ but her legs displayed _alarm_. Such nice legs.  Firm, yet soft-looking.

 

Kuvira let the hint of a smile crease her lips, as her inner desires burned up a notch. Ever since… that event that gave Opal her newfound bending, she had felt herself changing. Kuvira had spent days feeling sick, as she changed, sick in the stomach, preyed upon by a fever of the heart and of the mind: and when the fever subsided, it had left her both stronger, and  transformed .

 

Changed in the way she could now truly appreciate the way a young woman in tights garments could look, and the desire and delicious  _pressure_ it was starting to grow unabated, once again ; there had been a time when the new  _thing_ had so much controlled her thoughts and actions that Kuvira had had to resort to some particular  _measures_ to keep it at bay. And as Captain of the Guard, never did she have a hard time finding some new lady with whom share her graces… even in those first few weeks, when her needs and libido were sky-high. And in time, Kuvira, always the mistress of herself, had learned to… make her new desires abide. There would be times for them to be unleashed, and there would be time for them to be restrained.

 

Having been restrained for so long, and seeing Opal, young, naive Opal looking at her with that defiant glint in her eyes, her desire dashed forth like a chained beast seeing a tasty morsel just outside its cage. And yet, even between the pressure and heat slowly growing in her core, Kuvira managed to reign the beast in. For a time. Opal’s breasts and thighs, Opal’s lips, Opal’ scent… Opal’s fear… it was all intoxicating.

 

“Breaking into my tent in the middle of the night, Opal? What should I make of this,” Kuvira mockingly asked, as with a gesture of her wrist the metal panels outside her tent rose and clicked back in place, held together by bolts and gears. A fitting prison for an airbender.

 

“I…” Kuvira watched as Opal threw a look behind herself, at the mannequin quietly sleeping where her body was supposed to be. This girl had tried to kill her. Or at least subdue her. Any and all traces of doubt about her incoming deeds left Kuvira’s heart like burned leaves taken in a great gale: beneath them, only scalding coals remained.

 

“I know who sent you. And I know the Avatar wouldn’t have wanted you of all people risking it all to bring a swift end to me.”

 

“No, I…”

 

It was so amusing to see this girl quiver and buckle under the weight of her own guilt. She was still such a fragile girl, this Opal. Such an easy break, for her. She would snap like a twig.

 

Kuvira walked closer to Opal, who tried to shy away, but the tent’s wall wouldn’t left her. When her back hit the cold metal, she let out a small gasp of surprise and fear.

Would all her gasps sound that delicious? Kuvira would find out soon.

 

She walked across the tent’s length, as Opal looked left and right for a way of escaping; at last, she raised her arms and launched an airbending attack at her… which Kuvira easily brushed aside with a couple of her metal armbands.

Not that much air to play with in her tent, hm? Just as planned.

 

“Unprovoked attack? That’s low,” Kuvira mocked Opal as she covered the last few steps of the distance dividing them. Opal’s fear was now palpable; delightful, and yet so amusing. The poor girl probably was thinking she’d sell her as a slave, or even – preposterous! – kill her.

Killing her? Come on… it would go against everything she believed in… and how could she dispose of the girl in that fashion, when there were so many more  _ pleasant _ ways to deal with her?

 

“Stay back,” Opal barked through gritted teeth. She raised her arms to launch another attack, but Kuvira didn’t let her. She launched her own arms forward, and blocked Opal’s against the wall; her armbands clanged against the metal wall.

 

“Ah,” Opal moaned in fear as Kuvira inched closer and closer. Fear and something else. The throbbing in her chest as it echoed against Kuvira’s breastplate, the way her legs threatened to buckle as Kuvira slowly pressured her body against Opal’s, were the first signs her gift was at full work. There was a coat of red on her ears and cheeks that hadn’t been there a moment before.

 

Opal tried to blink away the sensations assaulting her, and Kuvira could only show a wolfish smile as she wondered how it might feel for her. Like she did feel, back in the day all this ordeal started? Did it feel like something was taking her over, like this budding hardness in her core was spreading to her legs and chest, and sending deep, deep thin and tangled roots up her spine and into her mind, and once there, they bloomed?

 

Ever since those days, the way Kuvira looked at people changed. And the way she now looked at Opal, her broken breaths leaving halo after halo against her steel breastplate, her cheeks burning up, was getting all the restraints off the beast in her core, which now pressed against her pants. Opal was so close. So close, and would be ready so soon, cooked by desire from the inside out.

 

“What…” Opal said and shook her head, “… what’s happening to me?”

 

“A _good_ thing,” Kuvira answered in her most motherly tone. She raised a hand and pressed two fingers against Opal’s chin. She tried to resist, but already Kuvira saw in the beads of sweat  on her forehead and trembling in her fingers the true signs of her surrender. She would let go, and be reborn. They all did.

 

“Wha...”

 

“Shush now…” Kuvira clicked her tongue as her fingers inched closer and closer to Opal’s lips. “You have grown up to become so beautiful, Opal. More beautiful than your mother ever was.” Opal’s eyes flashed with anger one last time, but it was a calculated risk. And as anger abated, lust rose in its wake; slowly, Opal’s eyes moved down to stare at Kuvira’s fingers dancing around her own lips. 

 

“What do… you… what’s happening…”

 

“You’ll find out soon. You see Opal, when the event that gave you your newfound airbending took place, it passed through me as well. But I… received a different kid of gift. This, you see… ah!”

 

Kuvira laughed as Opal, now taken over by lust, started to suck her fingers into her mouth. Opal’s tongue began drawing circles around her fingernails.

 

“… but I am confident you see this now as well.”

 

Kuvira  inched closer, and pressure her entire body against Opal: with a brief shock of pleasure, she felt her dick press against Opal’s body. Opal’s eyes opened wide.

Kuvira always enjoyed this moment: the shock, the surprise, the impossibility of it all.

 

Kuvira lifted a hand to rest upon Opal’s breast. So supple, firm. Ah, youth. She gripped fabric in her fist and pulled, ripping a hole in Opal’s clothes. Her breasts dangled free now, quite large for her age, and for sure, shapely and round, topped by two dark nipples, hard as stone already when Kuvira put her fingers around them.

 

Then her other hand withdrew from Opal’s mouth to explore lower: she ripped another hole in Opal’s clothes, and started to pass her fingers around Opal’s folds, already wet and welcoming.

But there was still resistance. There always was, in a way.

 

“W… what’s that… that  _ thing _ ?”

 

“You never…?”

 

“N...no!”

 

Kuvira bellowed in laughter. Ah, a virgin! This was truly her lucky day! She would mark her for her own aims and enjoy claiming her as a first!

 

“You will now,” Kuvira said as she pinched Opal’s nipples. “You know, there had been a time when I reserved my attraction for your mother…” and the look of shock on Opal’s face was priceless, “… but ever since this thing grew out of me, I have been enlightened to the pleasure a young body like yours can bring. Your skin is soft, your breast are firm… your muscles are strong and here…” Kuvira’s tip of one finger pushed itself inside Opal’s folds. She screamed, in the intoxicating mixture of fear and pleasure that had become a favourite of Kuvira. “… here you’re quite tight.”

 

Kuvira pressed the tip of her dick against Opal’s folds. Opal writhed in her arms, as her upper body and head tried to escape, and her lower body and hips instead opened wide to better welcome the invader. Kuvira didn’t even  take off her clothes. That was a honour reserved for another hour.

 

Kuvira leaned in to scrape her teeth against Opal’s neck. Another way to mark her.

 

“Rest assured, little girl, that this is not at all about you.”

 

Between the sensations assaulting her body, Opal managed to form a word.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You’re just a puppet, my dear, in the hands of someone much more dangerous than you’ll ever be. And you have a purpose.”

 

Kuvira pushed her dick inside; the folds were wet and easy to pierce, but there was something else, some sort of barrier, blocking her. Like she was trying to push her dick through a bubble.

 

“Your purpose,  my little supple delicious thing, is to bring a message.”

 

“A mes… message…?”

 

“Of course.” Kuvira’s lips bit her ear, and then whispered: “A message to the Avatar.”

 

Then Kuvira pushed deep, burst the bubble, and Opal’s eyes rolled back as she started to discover her new destiny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and feedback! The amount of response I gathered was very good and I wish to thank you all for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and for reading this. I also received a plethora of wonderful suggestions on new fandoms and characters which I can't wait to try out! There's still Part B of this piece here before I change fandom, and I am trying to decided.
> 
> Also, keep in mind that suggestions on new fandoms and characters are always welcomed! Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Thank you and see you soon!


	3. Makoto's Trust (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto is afraid she's going to lose her friends over her new addiction... but instead she finds one in the most unexpected of places.
> 
> Makoto/Bullet. Fluffy smut.

Makoto had waited for the others to complete their own training cycle before staring workout. There were a couple of reasons for that decision, and they would all soon lead to some intense times for the squirrel girl.

 

She entered the undressing room still with her clothes on, shirt and the pants she had began wearing since the last few days. Makoto dropped herself on a chair, making her large breasts wobble in her shirt – she didn’t have the mind to get herself straddled with a bra. She needed other kind of confinement as of late. Makoto sighed and started to remove her clothes; one part of her looked forward to training and workout, at least as a way to take her mind off her situation. Another part of her mind… kept on thinking about Noel, and Tsubaki, and all of her friends… all of her friends’ bodies. She’d always felt attracted to them, but now…

 

Shit, it was coming again.

Fumbling with her belt, Makoto started to take off her pants – she put her large fluffy tail through the hole she had to carve in them, a shame, but it was necessary – and unbuckle the straps she covered her nether regions with. Her trembling fingers unknotted the straps, and Makoto shook with both release from pressure and unwanted pleasure as her freshly-grown dick sprag forth.

 

It wasn’t even full-hard and yet it was longer than her palm; it seemed to question her, with its girth and hardness and quivering reddish head. It sent back and forth waves of enticing pleasure, to which Makoto didn’t exactly know how to respond… she had jacked off a lot of times these last few days, but her libido seemed to have skyrocketed, and as many thundering orgasms she brought herself these last days, it seemed to never be enough… it would, maybe, never be enough.

 

She had to work out. She had to train… to… to resist… but sitting there on the chair, already her dick was growing to full length, pushing against the constraint of her palm, pushing it open and her fingers apart, and in the process it was a bit like she was starting to stroke it…

 

No, Makoto thought, she had to _resist…_ she had to… but it felt s good to stroke her large dick… and she was all alone by the way… not like she…

 

And maybe, just maybe, if she got off one time, she’d have the clearness of mind to work out…

 

She knew it was all stupid lies, and that whatever control she had over herself, it was seemingly slipping off herself these last days… all because it felt _so good_ to stroke… she passed her finger up and down her hardened shaft, leaning her head back and moaning as pleasure started to mount up in her loins; her nipples hardened to the point they could be seen over the curve of her breasts as they stretched the front of her shirt. Her other hand rose to squish her left breast, her fingers welling deep into her soft breast.

 

She picture Noel, how endearing she was to her, how _cute_ she was, with her flat chest… it must be so sensitive… how lovely it would feel for her to thrust her way in… her hand started to pump faster, her breaths laboured, and Makoto panted as more and more images of debauchery started to fill her mind. What would it mean anyway? Her friends showed her she was a beastkin, not a monster… but now, with this new development… back to being a monster she was. A few burning tears welled up in her eyes just ash she furiously pumped up and down. Why couldn’t she get a break? She was born beastkin, and came to accept she was as good as any others thanks to her friends. And just when things looked up, she was set apart again!

  
Ah, if only it didn’t feel so goo-

 

A knock on the door.

Startled, Makoto let out a loud _yelp!_ and let go of her dick, which wobbled free in front of her hips as, panicked, she let out a broken “T-there’s nobody here!” Which admittedly, was quite the dumb thing to say.

 

“Nanaya,” a commanding-tone voice asked from behind the door, “is that you?”

 

_Bullet_ . Of all the people…  Makoto fumbled with her pants, trying to hide her painful erection, in a haze of arousal and panic.

  
“N-no! I… just leave me alone, okay?”

 

“Nanaya,” Bullet said from behind the door, annoyance clear enough to drip through it, “I need the room and I need it now. Stop this nonsense.”

 

Makoto looked at the door. She had  it locked , though.  Ah! Good thinking, Makoto!

Relief washed through her. 

Bullet would have no way to-

 

“Open the door. I don’t want to use my own key.”

 

Shit.  Typical Bullet,  always able to overcome even the most difficult of situation. She had to hide. She had to hide _it_ . But where… where… 

 

“Damn you, squirrel girl,” Bullet muttered, then the door was blown off its hinges and Bullet appeared where the door once stood, her left leg raised in a kick. “I _hate_ to use my key,” Bullet commented, entering. The door, or what was left of it, wobbled on itself before falling against the wall, forgotten. 

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Makoto said from her hiding spot, “I don’t think it’s nice to blow off a door like that.”

 

“Your fault, squirrel girl. You shouldn’t even be there.”

 

“You are _mean_! And I’m not ‘squirrel girl’, I have a name you know!”

 

“I do know. I just prefer to not use it,” Bullet said as she started to take her black blouse off. “And why are you hiding under that sheet? It’s not cosplay time.”

 

“Uhmm…” Makoto thought as she contemplated her poor choice of hiding strategy. Her hands, pressed against her still-hard erection, left her little way to cover her exposed breasts. She still had to button up, and the sheet touched her hard nipples, making them shake with pleasure. “… I have my reasons.”

 

“Nice. Now shoo, little squirrel.”

 

“You can’t just expect me to leave! I was here _first_!” Though she couldn’t see her under her cover, Makoto imagined Bullet’s face souring up in anger. Still, she would stand her ground.

 

“And I am here _now_. So ran off to some tree.”

 

Makoto stomped her foot on the floor. In her rage, she let go of her penis and pointed her left hand in the direction she heard Bullet’s voice coming from.

 

“You don’t get to treat me like that! Show some _respect_!”

 

For a moment, for a delectable moment, Makoto actually thought she had managed to show Bullet her place. Then she remembered her left hand was pointed at Bullet, her right hand was a fist against her side, and her penis was straining against the sheet.

 

“Nanaya? What’s… what’s that?”

 

Fuck.

 

“N-nothing!” Makoto crouched over and covered her penis with hands and sheet. This in turn left her breasts exposed. Bullet recoiled at the sight, turning her head and covered her eyes.

 

“Gah! For goodness’ sake, some _modesty_ here?”

 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” repeated Makoto like a broken record; she sat down on the plank behind her, trying to hide her breasts with her other arm, but only succeeding in making the spill over her arm, ripe and soft. This day was getting worse and worse.

 

“Are… are you decent,” Bullet asked, trying to turn her head.

 

“Yes…”

 

Bullet turned her head and tried a glance; when she saw Makoto had covered herself, she sighed, shook her head and sat down on the plank next to her. The way her large breasts wobbled in her shirt at the motion send all sort of tingles up Makoto’s raging boner, up through her spine. Bullet had always seemed, well, she had always thought Bullet was pretty hot, all things considered, what with her long, strong legs, her bubble butt and her large firm breasts… and if she wasn’t that  _strict_ , she could have had considered even approaching her once or twice. Also, there was the matter of beastkin badmouthing. 

 

“This is the second-strangest thing I have seen this month,” Bullet said.

 

“Uh, what’s the firs-”

 

“Not important. How… how did it happen?”

 

Makoto shook her head in denial. It was surreal for  _Bullet_ of all people to be here to ask her something like that.  Makoto looked at her, yet her gaze stumbled and fell into the valley of her cleavage. So close, to those large tantalizing breasts, Makoto had to stop for a moment and restart.

 

“Ah… I have no idea. It just… it just came.”

 

“That’s… an odd choice of words.”

 

“Uh, I’m sorry!”

 

“Never mind. Is it a thing that happen to you people? This sort of stuff?”

 

Makoto scowled t Bullet, filling her cheeks. 

 

“Why does it have always to be _you people_ with you? Don’t I look human enough for you,” Makoto asked, opening her arms.

The motion caused her sheet to fall from her breasts, displaying them in all their firm, round, full and hard-nipples-pointed glory. “Eeep!”

 

“Can you _cover_ yourself for more than a moment? Why don’t you wear sensible clothes for once?”

 

“I can’t! Hello, I have a tail!” Makoto pointed at her behind. Bullet’s eyes followed towards her tail, and slipped against her round, toned bottom.

 

“I… see.” Was that red Makoto saw upon her cheeks? Oh my gosh, could Bullet actually be _embarrassed_? That was… unexpected. And curious. And a lot of other words she couldn’t name, but that made her dick pulse.

 

“And it’s not like you dress like a nun, either!”

 

“This…” Bullet cupped her breasts over her shirt, “this _is_ sensible. Right? The boys  always told this is the standard military uniform.”

 

Makoto blinked. Half due to how…  _out there_ that answer was, coming from Bullet, and half because she was thinking how good it would to fondle those large, soft warm tits…

 

“But that’s beside the point! You should behave!”

 

“Because I’m beastkin,” Makoto asked, crossing her arms under her breasts. She didn’t miss the way Bullet’s gaze slipped for a moment over there.

 

“B-because you have… you are… well, you know…” Bullet moved her hands in front of her own chest.

 

“I am what?”

 

“You are… big. Shh…” she hissed, “whatever. Do what you will.”

 

“I always do. It’s just…” a shadow passed over Makoto’s face. “Can you… can you please not tell my friends about my… about that?”

 

It was Bullet’s time to blink. She frowned and scooted a little closer, which also had the effect of sending her scent all up Makoto’s nose. It was strong, peach with a hint of sweat, and just a bit of metal… it made her heady. She really should stop staring at Bullet’s tits. It wasn’t proper, no matter how large and prominent they were, and how  _close_ .

 

“Why should you be afraid to talk with your friends?”

 

“Uhm, is that, you know…” unbidden, Makoto’s tail sprang forth and she took it between her hands, squishing it like others might have done with a handkerchief. “… they took… we had… it was… it wasn’t easy to have them accept me. For… what I am, I mean. I don’’t want to… start over from scratch.”

 

Bullet scratched her head.

 

“I don’t understand. They are your _friends_ , squirrel girl.”

 

“Yes but… and my name is Makoto anyway!”

 

Bullet ignored her.

 

“You shouldn’t be afraid to talk to your friends,” Bullet’s hand cupped her shoulder, and it was strong and warm. Makoto had a flash of Bullet’s hand cupping some other parts of her body… maybe both of her hands, and she flushed red.

 

“I… know. It’s just…” between the arousal from Bullet’s close contact and her own feelings going haywire, Makoto felt dizzy. She couldn’t…

 

“They are your friends, Nanaya! They are your friends and you should work like a unit! Like a fearless machine of war!”

 

“Uhm, yes, I guess. Without the machine part, I mean…”

 

“Listen, it’s _important_ you talk with them about it, listen to me!” Bullet gripped her other shoulder, and turned Makoto to look at her. Her lips were so close… Makoto’s dick was straining against her hands, with one single voice chanting in her head: _go get her_! “You will talk with your friends and you will tell them how you feel! Understand me?” Bullet pulled her in. Their breasts squashed against each other, and Makoto discovered with a low _yelp_ how strong Bullet’s grip were, and how hard the girl’s nipples already stood. What… 

 

“I… yes. But… uh…” Makoto’s eyes moved from Bullet’s golden eyes down to her flushed lips, and then down to her pressed cleavage, and then once again to her lips, framed by her white hair. “… you’re kinda close.”

 

“… oh.”

 

Yet, Bullet didn’t move.

 

“… not that I don’t like you being close or anything. It’s good to see you are a nice person. It’s just… distracting.”

 

Bullet frowned at that.

 

“Well, you are the one’s distracting, miss squirrel! Always jumping around in that ridiculous outfit of yours, your tits wobbling all over the place, and your cute rounded bum always exposed! It’s…” Bullet stopped, and blushed as her own words caught up with her. “Uhm, I meant…”

 

“… I know. My… I feel… I think we should move before I start to… uhm, lose control downstairs.”

 

“It feels… nice, but… yes…”

 

Still, no one of them moved. They stood there, Bullet’s hands gripping both of Makoto’s shoulders, as their breaths mingled, each time lower, each time slower, and hotter. Slowly, they started to lean forward.

 

“We should move,” Makoto said, in a strained tone. She was… losing herself in the sensations of Bullet’s body against her own. The girl had always seemed so hard and so cold, but she was so soft and warm… and intoxicating, in her breath, in her scent… oh, she was going to lose…

 

“Yeah, we should probably move…” Bullet agreed, but didn’t bulge. She _did_ feel a bulge, though, and given Bullet was a couple inches taller than Makoto, the bulge was brushing against her stomach, in a way that beckoned heat and wetness in her pussy in a way she had never felt before. And Nanaya’s breasts _did_ feel incredibly nice against her own, like they were meant to be pushed against each other.

 

The two girls spoke in one breath.

  
“You first.”

 

Then a moment of silence followed, then a tinkling laughter, and then Bullet’s hands left Makoto’s shoulders only to cup her large, soft breasts, and Makoto arched her back, and pushed her dick against Bullet’s stomach… 

 

“You know… what?” Bullet said, panting.

 

“W… what…?” Her voice, even coming from Bullet’s lips against her Makoto’s ear seemed to arrive through a great distance, as numbing was the sensation of the mercenary’s hands on her tits.

 

“… how about I prove you you are perfectly fine…?”

 

Makoto didn’t even answer… she let the sheet fall, and the rest of her body fall against Bullet’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First submission in the BlazBlue universe! You should all thank BurstEdge for suggesting this fandom... as I do. These two characters were a lot of fun to discover and play with, and I am already working on Part 2 of this particular chapter... as they grew on me in an unexpected way. Stay tuned for next part soon... we have got the fluff, smut is on its way!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment on which fandom and character you'd like to see, and if you think I improved my writing! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to A Growing Concern, my experiment in exploring (heh) girls discovering the pleasure a dick can give them... and others. This is my first time writing erotica, so I hope I'll be able to learn how to better it with time... this is one of the reasons why I am asking you to comment and let me know your suggestions and impressions: this way I can improve with time and better your enjoyment! Also, the second reason is while I do have a few fandoms I'd like to explore, I am definitely open to suggestions! If you truly want to see a fandom and/or a character let me know right below! Your suggestions are a lifeline!
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you soon!


End file.
